(Mostly) Sleepless Nights
by Officer-Down
Summary: It wasn't a regular thing (until it was). Five times Paige sneaks into Mike's bed, and one time she doesn't have to. [Five-shot plus one]
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: I got the inspiration for this pretty randomly. Anyway, I love Mike and Paige and this will be a series of one-shots (six in total.) This is the first one, and its set somewhere in the beginning of season one (episode not specified). Enjoy!

**Summary**: It wasn't a regular thing (until it was). Five times Paige sneaks into Mike's bed and one time she doesn't have to. [Five-shot + one]

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Graceland.

XXXXXXXXXXX

I. The first time she sneaks into his room it's for no other reason than the fact she feels alone.

Paige is not usually a restless sleeper. In fact, Johnny once said that she could probably sleep through a tsunami, a hurricane, and probably wouldn't notice if someone came in and started killing off her roommates in their sleep. However, she was having more and more trouble sleeping lately, and she wasn't sure why.

This time she wakes up at 1:28 in the morning, and notices she's starting to wake up earlier every mostly sleepless night. She stays in her bed for a few stubborn minutes, trying to force herself to go back to sleep, but eventually realizes no amount of strong will is going to help.

There's an almost hollow feeling inside of her, and she suddenly realizes she's lonely. Venturing out of her room and softly shutting the door behind her, Paige wonders whose room she should try. (Her mind runs through all of the options, and doesn't find any of them very suitable.)

She finds herself heading to Mike's room before she can stop herself. She likes the new guy (maybe even has the tiniest crush on him), and he's not likely to ask her too many questions. Whether he will accept her in his bed is another thing, but she tries not to think about that right now.

She opens the door and sneaks across the room, settling herself on the edge of his bed. Good. There's a chance she'll be able to sleep there and he won't notice. Unfortunately, luck doesn't seem to be on her side, as Mike raises his head and blinks confusedly at her.

"Paige? Wha's goin' on?" He asks sleepily. She's just started to somewhat explain herself when he apparently realizes it doesn't matter.

"Never mind." He pats the spot next to him. "You can stay if you want." She nods and eagerly scoots closer, until her head is resting on his shoulder. Mike's arms wrap around her and it feels nice, like this is what she had been waiting for and now she could go to sleep.

She's still tangled up in him come morning, but manages to free herself without awakening Mike. She casts a look behind her as she stands at the doorway, and before she can even think twice about it, she quickly returns to where he's sleeping and places a quick kiss to his cheek.

"Thanks Mike." Paige whispers, and returns to her own room.

If Mike notices that her interactions with him that day run the line from slightly aloof to unusually friendly, he pretends not to. They don't bring up what happened, and neither of them thinks it's likely to happen again. (Until it does)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: I'd like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed and favorited this story. Thank you all so much for your support. You guys rock! I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but I had a lot of things on my plate and I finally managed to get this done! This is still set in season one (episode not specified) but I promise season two chapters will be coming up shortly. I tried making this one longer, and I hope you guys enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Graceland, or Johnny's non-descript horror movie.

* * *

><p>II. The second time she sleeps in his bed, it's on a fairly normal night, considering their fairly chaotic lives, and they're all alone in the house. Johnny is off somewhere (he didn't tell them where), Charlie is out looking for possible witnesses for her case, they're pretty sure Briggs went surfing a few hours ago and didn't come back, and Jakes has disappeared. No one has seen him since breakfast.<p>

For the first few hours, Mike and Paige don't talk much. They simply sit in comfortable silence and browse through their respective case files. (Well, Mike browses, Paige gives up after the first two pages.)

Eventually, Mike starts to become restless. Paige doesn't notice it at first, as she's pretty immersed in her own thoughts, having given up trying to make words out of the file in front of her. But when she finally looks over at him, she wonders how she could have possibly missed it.

Mike shifts every few seconds, glances down at the files, and then appears to stare off into the distance. It's very distracting, and soon his restlessness seems to rub off on her, because Paige slams her files down hard on the floor to get his attention, and he looks over, surprised.

"Let's do something." She announces, and he raises an eyebrow.

"Like what?"

"I don't know, I'm not the one who's staring dramatically into the distance."

"Okay. How about a movie?" He suggests, instantly standing and moving a few feet away from the couch he was previously sitting at. Paige can almost see the wheels turning in his head as he runs through a list of the possible movies they have lying around.

"I heard Johnny saying he bought a new movie on Netflix this morning. We could watch that." Paige offers, scrambling into a sitting position on the couch and abandoning her previous post on the floor.

Mike nods and moves to sit next to her. After a rather playful struggle for the remote that ends with Paige pinning him to the couch and leaning in far too close- their noses almost brushing- for it to be considered a strictly friendly interaction, she turns the tv on and they wait for Johnny's movie on Netflix to show up.

"Looks like a horror movie," Mike comments once they see the title screen and the poster.

"Okay, maybe we should pick something else." Paige is quick to say, starting to browse other movies.

"Didn't think you were the type to get scared by horror movies," Mike comments, light teasing in his tone.

Paige laughs dryly, eyes narrowing as she shoots him a mock glare.

"I'm just saying, last time we watched one of Johnny's horror movies, Charlie didn't sleep for two straight days."

Mike lets out a low whistle at that. Charlie was definitely one of the toughest agents he'd ever worked with, and to think that a horror movie would keep her awake for two days made him wonder what was in there that scared her so much.

"So, you wanna watch it?" Mike asks after a few moments of Paige browsing through uninteresting movies and sighing at the choices.

She hesitantly nods. "Fine, but when I jump two feet every time there's a stupid scare, you have to promise not to laugh."

Mike grins. "Deal."

* * *

><p>Two hours and fifteen minutes later, two stunned agents stare blankly at the tv screen as the credits start to roll, and while they started the movie within a respectable distance, they're now almost on top of each other. She's practically on his lap, and Paige's iron grip on Mike's hand has yet to let up. (He's pretty sure his circulation was cut off a while ago.)<p>

"Well, shit," Mike says as the credits end and they're taken back to the title screen.

"Yep," Paige agrees, wide-eyed as she turns to look at him. The movie had been much scarier than they originally thought, and Paige was fairly certain she wasn't going to be getting much sleep that night. Or for the rest of the week. And if Johnny were to jump out at her at the end of the month, she figured she would jump and probably scream as well.

Mike manages to take the remote from her without too much protesting, and turns the tv off.

"Guess who's sleeping with you tonight?" Paige half-smiles, standing and stretching.

"I don't know. Charlie?" He jokes, keeping a straight face. She playfully shoves at his shoulder, and he grins.

"Guess again." She teases, even as they head for the staircase, an unspoken agreement between them. Paige would sleep with him that night, and like last time, they probably wouldn't speak of it again.

Mike doesn't mind. He just likes having her close.

They get to Mike's room, and Paige unabashedly goes to make herself comfortable on his bed, head on the pillow, her body in a somewhat curled up position. She smiles at him, and she's so cute Mike wants to go over and hug her. But he doesn't, heading for the light switch instead.

"Wait, Mike! Don't turn the lights off!" Paige calls, eyes wide. "Don't you remember what happened in the movie?"

Mike's grin fades as he remembers.

"On second thought, we can leave the lights on."

* * *

><p>When Charlie is stumbling her way back to her room in the dark, she catches a glimpse of light through Mike's closed door. Curious, she stops in her tracks and goes to check it out. She gently pries the door open and grins at the sight that awaits her.<p>

Mike and Paige are asleep on Mike's bed, Paige's arm flung across his middle, his face in her hair. Charlie, still grinning, slowly shuts the door and makes her way back to her room. She always knew it was going to happen eventually.

The next morning, when she passes Briggs in the hall, he asks her why she's laughing.


End file.
